Colored fluids may be used in display devices, in particular a display device that operates by electrokinetic, electrofluidic, electrophoretic, or electrowetting manipulation of the fluid to form an image. A display device with a better more stable colored fluid will last longer. An improvement in the dispersion stability will create a more stable colored fluid and consequently a longer functioning device.